


FF # 18 Free Fall

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate way Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen could have met (No Island)</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF # 18 Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fic (duh) so please remember it had to be conceived, written, edited and posted in one hour. Please forgive the mistakes? Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> This started with the prompt of free fall, I closed out that page and went to my dashboard on Tumblr and that pick of Stephen showing his abs at SDCC, and the other pic of Felicity saying "Can I touch it?" and viola! This story was born.
> 
> Hope you like it! I really laughed while writing it.

Felicity Smoak was poolside at the annual Queen Consolidated Company Picnic, while she wasn’t the most social of butterflies she knew better than most to not miss this party. She wanted to move up in the company and she had the education, the brains and the work ethic to do it, now she needed the PR game. That’s why she was here wasting a Saturday, wearing a respectable bathing suit, sunglasses and making small talk with the higher ups when she could. She was currently sitting with her best work friend Maddie, guy watching and searching the crowd behind her sunglasses. 

Maddie squealed and Felicity turned on her lounge toward her friend in time to see Oliver Queen, Golden Child, recently home from a stint overseas where he had to learn the company. He was accompanied by his best friends, fellow rich spoiled kid and hellraiser Tommy Merlyn. Maddie mooned over both of them constantly in the papers. Felicity having had a few too many drinks but not quite drunk, rolled her eyes. Tommy made his way to Maddie who cooed. Oliver put his hand on the back of Felicity’s lounge and stood there. Staring. Not at her but the pool. She was relieved and insulted at the same time. 

She turned her head and was eye level with his abs, his rock hard, well defined, baby come lick me abs. She swallowed sipped her drink and put it back down, all the while inwardly chanting, “Do not touch...Do NOT touch...really, Felicity DO NOT TOUCH...” Then she decided to sneak another peek and did something so out of character, she would later swear she was possessed. She reached up and ran her nails down his abs. If that was mortifying enough, she purred and said, “I think I could file my nails those puppies are so hard.” Then quickly withdrew her hands and slapped them over her mouth. She turned crimson. Oh god, there goes my career...there goes my life. She jumped up and headed for the house. 

 

\-----------------------

Oliver Queen hated these parties. He enjoyed meeting the people in the company and making the rounds. He hated the women who ogled him, the men who tried to one up him and most of all feeling on display. Why couldn’t he just meet the “normal” ones? He took another chug of his beer and got another. Tommy came up to him, “I see so many beautiful girls I don’t know which one to flirt with first!” They were both looking around the pool then Tommy let out a whistle. “Found her. Come on, you’re my wingman!” Oliver rolled his eyes but followed. They were both single and happily so, but Tommy needed a girl on his arm. Oliver, not so much. 

They made their way to the far side of the pool and Tommy made a move right to Maddie Penwarden, daughter of an investor and current IT slave, as she called it. Then Oliver spotted her friend. Felicity. Smoak. Oliver had seen her around the building and he was, for lack of a better word, enchanted. She had the brightest lipstick that made you want to kiss of her face. She wore glasses and owned the librarian look and had a biting sense of humor. She had no problem calling people out. He sighed. She was so far out of his league. He decided to just stand beside her lounge and wait for Tommy. 

He was watching the games going on in the pool and then over to the lawn. Then he felt nails on stomach, women’s nails and it felt good. He looked down to see Felicity running her nails down his abs and remarking on how hard they are and something about her nails. He looked down at her lick her lips and was mesmerized. Before he could think of something to say she was running toward the house. He jumped over the lounged in pursuit. He heard Tommy say something but didn’t care about it..

\---------------------------

Felicity ran to the closet where her purse was stored. She would leave her clothes in the pool house, she didn’t care she just had to get out of her. What had she been thinking! Right, she hadn’t been. She was emerging from the closet when she saw Oliver’s back. He was scanning the house. Very few people were inside so it wasn’t that hard. She very slowly and quietly, exited the closet and made her way towards the front door. Hoping beyond hope that she could get to her car before he decided to lecture her on decency and sexual harassment. She was tiptoeing to the door and was about to grab the door knob when someone reached around her and grabbed. She looked up to see Oliver Queen, himself, leaned on the door, holding the handle. Sunglasses off, baseball cap on and a devilish grin on his face looking down at her. Oh. Crap. 

“Where ya going?” He grins. She gulps. “Home?” She meant for that to come out better. He nods, “without saying goodbye?” She stutters, “I uh...um..well...I “ she stops and counts in her head, pushes back her shoulders, stands up straight and looks him in the eye, “I think I said more than enough...I want to blame the sun or the drinks but I have no brain to mouth filter sooo...yeah. Goodbye.” She grabs for the knob.

“Uh uh. I can’t let you go when you’ve had too much to drink.” 

“I haven’t I am totally fine to drive.” She is really. She only had a couple of fruity drinks and it really was her being well her. 

“Can’t risk it. Think of the publicity nightmare.” He’s right. “Fine, I’ll call a cab.” He starts shaking his head, “I think you should just stay here. Sober up.” 

“A cab is fine.”

“Felicity Smoak! What kind of host do you take me for? I cannot in good conscience let you leave in your bathing suit, drunk with a stranger!” He says it sternly but with a smile. She smiles back but tilts her head in an attempt to let him know his story is BS. “How do you know my name?” 

He seems to stubble..”I know all the employees names. By the way I’m Oliver Queen.”

“I’m well aware of who you are Mr. Queen. Now--”

“Mr Queen is my father, I’m Oliver.” She nods. Okay, whatever. She smiles, he smiles and they both know his conscience would be fine, his story is BS. He grabs her hand and leads her to the library. Felicity is fairly certain she just found heaven on earth. A gorgeous man (who bonus! is funny) and has a library in his home. Then he turns around and pushes her against the door, “I’m going to kiss you now. If you don’t want me to, say so now.” He says as he puts one hand on her hip and the other behind her neck. She says nothing and he kisses her...cancel her earlier heaven THIS is heaven. HE is heaven on earth.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Oliver is looking around the foyer for her. She has to be here. Then he hears the tiniest of noise, the closet door clicking shut and turns to see her hunched over quietly easing toward the front door. He whips around her and grabs the knob. She looks up. Her mouth is making a perfect O. He smiles. She is the beautiful woman he has ever seen. She is also smart, he knows this because he may or may not have looked at her file. 

He asks where she is going, she says home. Then gives him this babble about no brain to mouth filter. He only gets parts of it, he is too busy watching her lips and the blush. He loves how expressive her face is. He has noticed that when he’s watched her with people. Yes, when he sees her, he always stops and watches. It’s like getting a glimpse of perfection. 

She mentions the drinking and he knows how to keep her here with him. He convinces her to stay due to publicity sake and his chivalrous nature which they both know is BS. Normally, he doesn’t give a shit who does what. He wants to take her some place private. First he thinks of his room but she is not that kind of girl and he doesn’t want rumors about her. He decides the library. He takes her hand and leads her to the library. He opens the door to let her in first, he shuts the door and then moves around her. 

He looks back at her. She is in awe of the books. He is jealous of books! What is wrong with him? Then, he decides he has to kiss her. He can’t live the rest of his life not knowing how she tastes. He pushes her back against the door gently. He doesn’t want to scare her. He puts one hand on her hip and the other behind her head and tells her she needs to stop him, if she doesn’t want this. She says nothing. 

He kisses her. Gently then passionately. Then like he is a dying man and only her kiss can save him and he isn’t certain that is an analogy. He’s never felt this alive, this electricity and he’s never felt like kissing someone, being wrapped around them was coming home. But with her, he does..he feels like he is in a free fall and he isn’t the least bit worried about the landing.


End file.
